Comédie romantique
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Sam se croyait au cinéma, devant un film où les deux protagonistes étaient vraiment vraiment vraiment long à la détente.


**Titre : **Comédie romantique. 

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Cela faisait longtemps.

* * *

><p>Sam se disait qu'il avait face à lui deux aveugles. Le premier était son frère, roi du déni et perfectionné dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments. Le deuxième était un ange maladroit qui étudiait encore l'espèce humaine et ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'était l'amour. De manière scientifique Castiel pouvait répondre qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment humain d'attirance sentimentale et sexuelle, ou d'un sentiment d'attachement pour sa famille. Ce genre de trucs. Sam était persuadé qu'il aurait pu citer Cupidon. Mais pour ce qui était de le mettre en pratique… Cas n'y comprenait rien, tout simplement.<p>

Pourtant il y avait des détails qui ne trompaient pas. C'était parfois des choses toutes bêtes, Dean qui boudait et ronchonnait parce que Cas était parti longtemps sans donner de nouvelles et Castiel qui regardait Dean avec un air de chien battu et cherchait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner. Comme acheter une tarte.

C'était des regards échangés, des expressions du visage. C'était Dean qui planquait ses pornos à Cas, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. C'était Cas qui demandait à Dean s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, de quoi que ce soit. C'était leur silence, leur non-distance, Dean qui remettait bien le col de Cas.

Et puis il y avait les choses plus importantes. Dean qui disait à Cas qu'il faisait parti de la famille et qui lui faisait confiance. Castiel qui demandait l'air de rien à Sam si Dean allait bien. L'ange qui apparaissait prêt à tout pour aider Dean, Dean qui acceptait de disparaître n'importe où avec lui pour lui rendre service. C'était Cas qui veillait sur le sommeil de Dean, et Dean qui n'avait plus trop envie d'aller s'amuser avec des filles.

Sam assistait à tout ça mais il savait qu'il n'assistait pas à tout, que Cas et Dean avaient d'autres secrets, d'autres passages sans lui. Que leur lien venait des fois où il était absent.

Mais ce qu'il voyait lui suffisait pour avoir l'impression d'assister à une comédie romantique où les protagonistes étaient longs à la détente. Vraiment très long. Il ne lui manquait plus que le pop corn et il se serait cru au cinéma.

Sam essayait de réveiller son frère, de le faire parler de Castiel, de lui faire cracher le morceau, accepter ses sentiments. Mais c'était comme parler à un mur, Dean trouvait toujours un truc drôle à dire pour fuir. Sam se dit qu'il pourrait en toucher deux mots à Cas :

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Dean ?

- C'est ton frère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Cas, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- C'est quelqu'un de bien qui fait de son mieux.

C'était tellement exaspérant.

- Je te parle de tes sentiments pour lui.

- Je suis fier de lui.

Sam passa ses deux dans ses cheveux, pour se retenir sans doute de secouer l'ange.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Sam ?

Et Cas baignait dans l'incompréhension.

- Rien, laisse tomber Cas.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, perdu.

Peut-être que Sam ne devait pas intervenir, qu'il devait laisser faire, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Attendre que Dean accepte, que Cas comprenne. Se contenter de leurs regards bourrés d'amour, et de son frère qui pose les yeux sur les lèvres de Castiel, sans faire exprès. Jusqu'au moment où l'un se penchera trop vers l'autre. Sam roula des yeux, et se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à être patient. Prêt à faire un croche pied à Dean pour qu'il tombe sur Cas si ça stagnait trop longtemps.

Et puis ça arriva. Pas sous le nez de Sam. Bien sûr ils avaient attendu qu'il soit absent, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils auraient pu lui cacher ça. Sam comprit tout de suite. L'importance des détails.

C'était la chaleur dans leurs regards, c'était leurs doigts qui se frôlaient, c'était leurs murmures espérant que Sam n'entende pas. Leurs cachotteries. C'était Dean qui gardait un peu trop longtemps ses mains sur le col de Cas, et Cas qui laissait ses yeux dérivés sur sa bouche. C'était Cas qui demandait l'air de rien à Sam si c'était normal d'avoir l'impression de vibrer quand on se faisait embrasser. C'était Dean et Cas qui disparaissaient certaines nuit. Leurs silences, leurs mots, c'était simplement Cas à côté de Dean.

Une comédie romantique qui faisait sourire Sam.

Oui, vraiment, il ne manquait plus que le pop corn.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'était la dernière fic écrite au dernier Marathon. Mais comme on refait un marathon ce week-end et que mon cahier à idées débordent d'idées… Je pense qu'il va y en avoir d'autres.


End file.
